


Silence

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one thing that is worse than a scream...missing scene for "Sweet Revenge"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #14 'scream'

**Silence**

by Belladonna

 

There is only one thing to be heard that's worse than a scream.

 

And that is silence.

 

It cuts you deep inside, even though you cannot hear it.

 

Other like the screaming noise of the metal scraping painfully against metal before, or the sputtering bullets of the machine gun. Not like the breaking of glass as the windows of the Torino are shattered or your own desperate shout for Starsky to get down.

 

The worst thing for you to hear on this day, is the fact that Starsky went down completely silent, making no sound as he strikes the ground.


End file.
